twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamEmbry 24x7
Hi my name is TeamEmbry 24x7 but u could call me vivien all you need to know about me is i like to make friends, and sometimes for that i feel like a shocker! :( haha naw jk ;P and i also really like the twilight series, i am a big fan of twilight !!!! <3 :) thats all i really got so if u have any questions ask me and i will reply :) if you want to be my friend don't be afraid to ask because i love to make friends and i would love to be your friend. there will always be someone that wont like me but not everyone likes others! i have been told by my friends that i am really funny and a good person to hang out with and that i am not a hating person saying stuff about people i don't even know and causing fights i like to get to know people for who they are becausde we are all unice people we are all different and i believe that everyone can be friends if they all wanted to!!!! <3 :) TeamEmbry 24x7 22:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) TeamEmbry 24x7 The Quilette Wolf Pack The Quilette Wolf Pack is strong and proud. The original members from the books are Sam Ulley, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Jared Cameron. Jacob Black is the heir of Ephriem Black, Sam Ulley is the heir of Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara is heir of Quil Ateara. In New Moon Jacob Black joins the pack. He was supposed to take over as alfa but he stood down and let Sam keep his duties. Jacob was like a Beta. Everyone but the alfa had to listen to him. Later on in the series the pack gains more wolves. Seth and Leah Clearwater phaze not long after there father dies. Also they gain Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. Both around the age of 14. The packs first kill was Laurent in the field when he tried to kill Bella. The appearence of the pack while in human form is basically tall and musculer. A month or two before they phaze they go threw a bit of a growthspurt. While they are in wolf form they are all different. Sam Ulley is black as night and in the begining the biggest of them all. he has razor sharp ensisers, and his snarl is like thunder leaving a chill dwon your spine. Jacob Black is a russet brown, and at first is smaller than Sam but bigger than the others. but eventually he grows bigger than Sam. He has black-brown eyes and is bigger than a horse. Paul Lahote has dark silver fur and is prologned to anger filled outburts. Jared Cameron is a brownish color and eats the most of the pack. Embry Call is slim and sleek with dark grey, black spotted fur. he is Jacob's best friend. Leah Clearwater, the only female of the pack is smaller than the males and has light grey fur. Seth Clearwater is tall with huge paws and has sand colored fur. Brady Fuller has dark ashy brown fur almost a grey color. But last but not least Collin Littlesea has a redish brown fur that is darker on his legs, side, and tail. TeamEmbry 24x7 22:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) TeamEmbry 24x7 Your current edits. Team, I thoght I'd let you know that that I'm reverting your edits as fast as you do them. They do not introduce anything new to the pages... MinorStoop 23:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC)